


Of Faith

by Pgirl



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: Bloodlines Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places to find vampires, Mercurio figured a church wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Faith

"Damnit..." Mercurio muttered, clutching his trusted 9mm in one hand while pressing the other over a large gash in his side. It hurt like hell, but being what he was, it probably wouldn't kill him. If anything, he should be lucky. "Fucking Sabbat." He cursed, stumbling trough the alley he found himself in. It was supposed to be a small trade. Just dropping some crates of, cashing in and going back home. But no. Some Sabbat showed up and quite literally shot that plan to Hell. So now he was dragging himself trough some piss-stained alley with his stomach gashed open and having to wait until sunrise to get to his car and get home. Just his luck... He needed a place to hide. Fast.

A small church. Of all the things to stumble upon. Looked abandoned. Perfect place to lay low. The Ghoul managed to get inside and sit himself down on one of the back benches, letting out a pent up breath. He knew vampires weren't repelled by hallowed ground or anything, hell, he'd half did this because this would be one of the last places he'd be himself. Even before vampires were involved, Mercurio never felt easy around churches. He wasn't a God-fearing man or anything, but it just didn't feel right for him to be in one, considering his track record.

As he mused this, he started to relax. They didn't seem to have been following him, so he was safe for now. He just leaned back in the wooden bench, trying to get some rest.

A noise. Mercurio was immediately back on edge as he clutched his gun tightly again.

"What are you doing here?" A low, growling voice asked from behind and Mercurio could barely turn around before he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against a wall, his gun being flung out of his hand and skidding away. "You have some nerve, bringing something like THAT in here."

"Fuck!" Mercurio managed, trying to pry the hand around his throat away. No use as it had the strength of a steel vice. That and red glowing eyes betrayed that whoever held him was not human. "Fuck!"

"What are you doing here?" Was being asked again.

"I just need a place to hide, alright?!" Mercurio shouted, near panic. Luckily, whoever held him up decided to give him a break and he fell down coughing. "Christ! Did ya really have to do that?"

"I don't like intruders." Was the casual answer, as the other man walked away. "So if you would just leave..."

"I'm not going anywhere." Mercurio said, slowly getting up, wincing as his injury made itself known. "Listen, if I go outside, there's a good chance I might get torn apart. Just... just wait until sunrise and I'll be out of your hair, okay?" This caused the other man to shove his face waaaay too close to Mercurio's, tough luckily, his eyes stopped glowing and they were a bright blue now. A sniff of all things and the man's eyes flicked towards his injury, before backing away.

"Until sunrise. After that, you'll leave." He said, as Mercurio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much appreciated." He said, retrieving his gun. "I gotta ask, tough... but what's a vampire doin' in a church? I mean, I know holy objects harming you guys is a load of bull, but you're not exactly in the Lord's good graces."

"This place was in disarray when I discovered it. I keep it in good shape and protect it from looters and vandals." The man explained. "In return, I don't think God minds too much if I take refuge in it."

"Wait, you actually take care of this place?"

"As much as I can." The man shrugged, as if it was some sort of obvious thing, Mercurio just rose an eyebrow.

"But you're a vampire."  
"And you're a vampire's servant, what's your point?" The man asked. "Can't vampires believe in a God?"  
"Well, I guess they can, but... To protect his Place... To actually have Faith in the big guy is taking it a bit far." Mercurio shrugged. "I don't think you're saving yourself a spot in Heaven, is all I'm sayin'."

"I'm very well aware of that." The man sad, sighing as he took a look at the Altar and the mural of angels surrounding an ascending Jesus Christ. "Even if I wasn't a vampire, I did some... things that I'm not too proud of that will boot me straight to Hell. It's just..." He turned to Mercurio, who decided to step a little closer for conversation. "Have you ever loved someone?" It was Mercurio's turn to sigh sadly as he closed his eyes for a moment. Remembering light eyes, dark skin and the brightest smile... And a number he never called, but always remembered.

"No. Missed that chance a long while ago." He answered.

"I used to have people I loved... they were snatched away from me. I-I lost myself in rage. When I finally came to my senses I just... I felt nothing but shame for the things I did in that rage. What would they think if they saw me like this? A monster..." His voice cracked. All of a sudden the man looked so fragile. Huddled within himself and looking up with sad eyes, Mercurio couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the man who just a few minutes ago held him up at the throat.

"H-hey, maybe they understand, y'know? I mean, that's what loving someone means, right?"

"Even if they won't forgive me I want... I NEED to believe they're looking over me. And they won't see a murderer." He straightened himself out, recovering from a moment of vulnerability. "I'm no fool. I'll never see them again. But that's no reason to let them down."

"I'll give ya one thing, you seem very driven." Mercurio said, leaning against one of the front benches.

"How 'bout you?" The man asked him. Mercurio simply looked up at the mural, scowling.

"I believe. My parents made sure about that. But I don't like the fuckin' bastard. I've seen enough and been trough enough to know he abandoned me, and probably everyone else." Mercurio answered. "So I'm not even going to bother trying to get in good with him. What's the use? I'm going to hell anyway. Though I am planning on stallin' that outcome as long as possible. Been doin' alright thus far. You vampires made sure I got at least thirty extra years in." The other man couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You... you keep that optimism." He said, as Mercurio yawned.

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye, if you don't mind." With that he laid down on one of the church benches. The stranger simply shrugged and went away to do whatever he did during the night. Mercurio gave one last glance at the mural, as he couldn't help but smile a little.

"A Christian vampire... what are the fucking odds?"


End file.
